When a transmitter transmits a desired signal into a room, reflections of the desired signal result in self-interference at a receiver located in the room. Also, signals from other nearby transmitters add further interference at the receiver. The combination of self-interference and the further interference deters the receiver from decoding the desired signal correctly. When the desired signal and the further interference include spread spectrum signals, the resulting combined interference represents a near worse-case interference scenario, but one that is common-place.